flameclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200216-history
FlameClan/Roleplay
This page provides roleplay for all members of FlameClan. Archives: 1,' 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10,' ---- Hiddenshade and Cardinalblaze both barred their fangs. "And if you don't leave..." Cardinalblaze began, her fur spiking. "...You'll regret it." Hiddenshade finished, lashing his tail.---- Stormkit glared up at Scorchclaw, lashing his dark tail.Silverstar 22:59, February 15, 2015 (UTC) "I won't put my tail between my legs and act like a coward," Scorchclaw snarled, his green eyes bright. Birchtail coughed up more blood, barely breathing. "I...I....I-...I- Lo-...v....e y-....o...u.." Stammered Birchtail, gazing up at his mate. Flamestar 22 23:02, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Lilysong glared at Scorchclaw, her fur fluffed up in annoyance. "If your smart," She hissed, her tail lashing. "You won't dare attack Birchtail with us around!" She growled deep in her throat, looking twice her size. "So, I suggest you go. Now!" She unsheathed her claws and flexed them angrily. Duskfeather77 (talk) 23:04, February 15, 2015 (UTC) "Make me," Snarled Scorchclaw. "The only idiots here are you. Just look at FlameClan, they're weak! They couldn't even defend themselves from a kit! You've been destroyed by DarkClan!" Flamestar 22 23:08, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Lilysong narrowed her eyes, her tail lashing in pursuit. "I doubt you want scars!" She roared, ramming into Scorchclaw. "FlameClan is strong, and loyal unlike you, you piece of fox-dung!" She hissed in his ear. Unsheathing her thorny claws, she drove them into Scorchclaws chest. Duskfeather77 (talk) 23:12, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Scorchclaw coughed up a bit of blood. "Loyal? Flamestar wouldn't save a helpless dying fox!" He growled. "Wound me, even kill me if you'd like! But there's one thing you should know. Darkness is coming to the Clan, and it will be destroyed." Flamestar 22 23:15, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Lilysong held Scorchclaw firmly to the ground, her teeth bared in a snarl. "Will you go peacefully? Or do I have to make you?!" She glared at him, "Don't tell me about loyalty! You obviously don't know what it is!" She snapped at him, her gaze softening as she saw Hiddenshade. "Believe me! We're very loyal! Cats are brave enough to save others! Others are very kind and generous." She shot affectionate look at Hiddenshade when she said that. Duskfeather77 (talk) 23:20, February 15, 2015 (UTC) "That's because a fox isn't someone who deserves to be loyal to." Russetpaw snarled, her blazing blue eyes flickering to the tom. "FlameClan isn't weak! Its more powerful than your mangy paws or DarkClan's!" The red-furred apprentice hissed, her tail whisking wildly. "You've been exiled by Flamestar, leave or be destroyed!" Russetpaw turned and padded to Hiddenshade, casting glances at Lilysong. Ripple.of.mc 23:22, February 15, 2015 (UTC) "Wait," Flamestar ordered, watching as Scorchclaw rose to his paws. "Let him speak." Scorchclaw stared at them blankly, his eyes shattering. "What exactly do you fox-dungs think loyalty is?" Scorchclaw snarled. Flamestar 22 23:24, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze wrapped a paw around her mate's. "Hang on my dear, Jasminepetal has done all she can..."---- Hiddenshade stood beside his apprentice, narrowing his eyes sharply. If the exiled tom even thought about harming his newly made trainee, he'd kill him with a single blow, that was for sure. Stormkit bounced beside the apprentice and mentor, his tail lashing.Silverstar 23:27, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Birchtail sighed softly, trying to speak. He tried to stand up, but failed. "What would you know? FlameClan is coming to an end, and only I can save it." Scorchclaw snapped, his tail lashing as he prepared to exit Camp. Flamestar 22 23:29, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Wolfpaw, waking, gasped as her throat burned like fire. "You..' she growled. "You monster!You don't belong here! Leave!" Her brief period of strength was gone, and she collapsed to fight again with the demons that haunted her dreams. Stormver 23:39, February 15, 2015 (UTC) "You idiots have no idea what's coming," Scorchclaw hissed, his tail lashing as he exited the Camp. Flamestar closed her eyes darkly. Another traitor...But what was he talking about when he said FlameClan was going to be destroyed?... Flamestar 22 23:41, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Wolfpaw slashed at Scorchclaw in her dream. "Ha," she smirked. "You're nothing!" She bit into his throat, happiness flooding through her. ---Silverstorm blinked open her eyes. "W-What happened?" she stammered. "Flamestar? What's happened to my kit?" I really hope everything's okay... Stormver 23:50, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade flexed his claws, growling quietly. "Good thing he left, I would've roasted him."---- Stormkit lashed his tail once more, his glare following Scorchclaw as he left. "Next time he shows his ugly face, things aren't going to be nearly ''as pretty, 'cause I'll be an apprentice!" He spat, his dark gray tabby fur spiking in anger.'Silverstar' 23:51, February 15, 2015 (UTC) "I- I- I don't know," Flamestar stammered. Blossomstripe sat in the Warriors Den, her sleek tortioseshell fur glistening in the sunlight. "Wolfpaw, come here please," Flamestar meowed. Flamestar 22 23:52, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade nodded to Russetpaw, rising to his paws and stretching slightly. "I want you to get a bite to eat and get some rest, it's been a looong day." He muttered, his fur still bristling along his strong spine. His gaze drifted to Flamestar, wondering what she was up to.'Silverstar' 23:54, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Russetpaw blinked in amusement at Stormkit, "That's right, Scorchclaw wouldn't dare set a paw in FlameClan territory again!" She purred, her pelt slightly stinging. "Thank you Hiddenshade." Russetpaw turned to her mentor, dipping her head before disappearing into the bushes. Ripple.of.mc 23:57, February 15, 2015 (UTC) "You will need a new mentor. Scorchclaw has been exhiled from FlameClan, and we cannot afford to lose more Warriors. Wolfpaw, from this moment on, your mentor will be Lilysong." Flamestar 22 23:58, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Wolfpaw sighed, barely able to stand. "I'll be the best apprentice ever," she yawned. Silverstorm had already stood and limped towards the warriors' den. Wolfpaw closed her eyes, hoping she could finally walk toward the apprentice den. Stormver 00:04, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Birchtail let out a heavy sigh, trying to stand up. Finally, he succeeded and rose to his paws. He stumbled towards Cardinalblaze, landing on her shoulder. "I'm sorry..." He drifted. Flamestar 22 00:06, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Stormkit gazed up at Flamestar, his eyes glowing. "Can we be apprentices?" He asked, his blue eyes round with excitement. Duskpaw would be made a warrior the day he and his littermates became apprentices, so that meant Stormkit could have Flamestar as a mentor! Then he could be leader one day!!---- Cardinalblaze nuzzled Birchtail's face affectionately, letting out a rumbly purr. "As long as you're ok..."'Silverstar' 00:08, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Lilysong glanced at Flamestar, Does she think I'm capable of having an apprentice? She touched noses with Wolfpaw, a gleam in her eyes. "What should we start with, Wolfpaw?" She purred gently, her tail waving behind. Duskfeather77 (talk) 00:26, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade twitched his whiskers in amusement as he watched Stormkit. He did see that tomkit becoming leader one day, taking after his father. But, that was in Hiddenshade's eyes. The black-and-silver warrior turned, stretching once more before sauntering to the freshkill pile.'Silverstar' 00:29, February 16, 2015 (UTC) "Not just yet, you have a few moons to go," Chuckled Flamestar, her green eyes showing tiredness. "I'm...F-i-n-e..." Birchtail stammered, falling to the ground, and smacking his head against the floor. Flamestar 22 00:31, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Silverstorm's eyes clouded with worry as Birchtail's head hit the ground. --Wolfpaw opened her eyes in surprise. "W-What?" She yowled. As she spotted Lilysong, her tail tip twitched, ashamed. "Sorry," she whispered. "I've had a long day." Stormver 00:45, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze helped her mate up, worry glowing in her blue gaze. "Sweetheart? Do you need to see Frostleaf or Jasminepetal?" Her voice was worrisome yet soothing as she stroked her tail down his back.---- Stormkit frowned, gazing at his father with his blue eyes full of fear. "D-Dad? Are you alright?"'Silverstar' 01:07, February 16, 2015 (UTC) "I...I'm fine," Birchtail insisted, limping over to his mate. "Okay, fine. No, I'm not okay.." Flamestar 22 01:17, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Silverstorm stood up, groaning as her body called her back to her nest. "You're not okay," she murmured. "Go to Jasminepetal and stay with her." She yawned and limped out of the nursery towards her old nest in the warriors' dem. Stormver 01:19, February 16, 2015 (UTC) "Then c'mon, we need you." Cardinalblaze murmured, letting Birchtail lean against her as she escorted him to Frostleaf. Cardinalblaze gently lay her mate down in a nest, her paw gently placed on his.'Silverstar' 01:27, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Russetpaw heaved as she emerged into camp, picking out a mouse from the fresh-kill pile. Lifting it in her jaws, she carried it over to the Apprentice's den. Settling down, Russetpaw started to eat the mouse in ravenous bites. She casted nervous glances at Birchtail, wondering if he would get better. Ripple.of.mc 01:29, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Stormkit gazed down at his father with round eyes, Scarletkit sitting beside her brother with a frown. "Is daddy gonna be alright?" She asked her massive brother, gazing up at him with a worrisome gaze. Stormkit gently wrapped his tail around his sister, doing his best to reassure her. "Yeah, yeah..."'Silverstar' 01:30, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Birchtail leaned on his mates shoulder for support, blood trickling down his pelt. He moaned in pain as Cardinalblaze lied him down, his eyes clenched shut. Flamestar 22 01:33, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Frostleaf applied cobwebs and marigold to the deputy's wounds, while Jasminepetal gave Cardinalblaze a poppy seed for her mate. "Here," Cardinalblaze murmured, nudging the poppy seed near her mate's mouth, her voice soft and soothing.'Silverstar' 01:34, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Birchtail's insides flooded with pain. He inched forward, pain surging through him. He ate the herbs slowly, his ears pinning as he bended his head downwards. Flamestar 22 01:37, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Russetpaw shifted her gaze to the apprentice's den, crawling into the den. Yawning, she fell asleep in her den, curling her tail over her muzzle. Ripple.of.mc 01:38, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Stormkit gazed down at his father, Scarletkit pressed up against him in fear.----- Cardinalblaze pressed close to her mate after the Medicine Cats finished treating him.'Silverstar' 01:39, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Birchtail let out a soft, painful cry. Moaning, he licked Cardinalblaze behind the ears. "He needs to rest," Flamestar told them. "His wounds are deep. Let him rest, and we'll see how he is tommorow." Flamestar 22 01:46, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze nodded, wishing her mate a goodnight's sleep before leading their kits in to the nursery. Stormkit was hesitant to leave, but eventually followed.'Silverstar' 01:47, February 16, 2015 (UTC) ''Oh StarClan... Flamestar sighed, wrapping her fluffy tail around her paws. Birchtail lied motionless in the Medicine Den, his eyes sealed shut. Scorchclaw hissed angerily as he stomped outside FlameClan territory. A large brisk tom stood tall beside him. "Having Clan problems?" Flamestar 22 01:53, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:The Clan Category:FlameClan